Avatar: The Legend of Aang Book 4 Air
by KataangNaruSaku
Summary: Continues from where the series left off. A new evil has arisen, and it is up to the young team of Sukka, Maiko, Kataang, Toph and her mystery lover to save the world from the clutches of evil. Follow these pairings in a roller coaster ride as they fight monsters, go to the Spirit World and others. Enjoy! Also, please favourite/follow.review my story.
1. A New Beginning

Hey Guysssss! I am a new author and will mainly be posting Kataang FanFics. This is my first FanFic so pls comment and reply  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA, though I would very much like to.

Chapter 1: New Beginning  
The sun's rays were rising from the east of Ba Sing Se as Aang opened his eyes to a peaceful world."The first sunrise of a world filled with peace and happiness",he thought as he began his morning routine of meditation. 15 minutes later he was heading down to the kitchen to see Katara making breakfast. After they had kissed on the balcony of The Jasmine Dragon yesterday,Aang had no courage to even talk to her. However, mustering his courage , h went up to Katara and gave her a peck on the lips before saying "Good morning, sweetie". Hearing this, there was a look of utter shock and surprise visible on Katara's face. Aang cheeks turned cherry realising what he had just done. But before he could react, Katara's lips were on his and she was kissing him. Aang took in the beautiful scent of Katara's hair as he pulled away."Good morning to you too sweetie", Katara whispered. Hearing this, he began to calm down and started eating breakfast with Katara.

"So, what are your plans now that the world is all peaceful and the war is over?"' Katara asked.  
"Well, I guess I will be staying at the fire nation for a while to help Zuko with the rebuilding of th colonies and the planning. Then, I don't really know. I guess I will be travelling the world. I AM an Air Nomad after all.".  
"Oh", Katara sighed signs of sadness showing on her face.  
"Is something wrong", aang asked while placing a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder.  
"No... Its just that we won't be together for much longer now. I really don't think I can bear separation with you for too long now.", she said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Its OK Katara. How about this. You come with me, Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Sokka to the fire nation on Appa. We will stay there for a week and then we will go visit your family at the South Pole. Is that fine?" Aang asked with a concerned look on his face.  
Katara managed to smile at this and she said"OK, but what after that?", she asked.  
"Well, that's up to you. You can travel the world with me if you want, though my home will be at the southern air temple or you could stay with your family and visit theme at the air temple whenever I am there. How's that sound?"  
"Ok. Thanks for your help Aang", she said with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
"You don't have to thank me Katara. I am your boyfriend after all!", he said with a devilish grin on his face.  
" That's so sweet of you Aang.", Katara retorted in her best koochi-poo voice.  
Aang blushed a little as Katara leant forward to kiss him. Just as they were to break apart, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Iroh walked in.  
"So Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen finally got around to eating face ehh?", Toph said with a smirk on her face.  
Sokka had a murderous look on his face and rushed towards Aang like he was going to kill him. Aang started to run away as Sokka gave chase, knocking a million thins over in the kitchen. "Aaaaanggggg if I ever see you making out with my sister again, I promise I will make sure you have no lip to do just that!", Sokka exclaimed while trying to catch his breath.  
Well, let's see yo do that, overprotective brother of mine!, Katara screamed as she pulled Aang into another kiss.  
Sokka just stood there dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open as if his jaw almost touched the floor. Zuko and Mai had smiles on their faces and Iroh looked at both of them and sighed, "Ahhhh, young love has its own mysteries.". Suki went over to Sokka and put a hand aroun him while saying, "Calm down Sokka, its no big deal. It has been pretty obvious to the whole Gaang that those to had a thing for each other. Just relax." Sokka just sat there and started stuffing his face with some blubbered seal jerky as the Gaang started to discuss their plans from then on.

Katara spoke first as she said, "I have decided to follow Aang, Sokka, Iroh, Zuko, Mai to the fire nation. From there, Aang has offered to take me and Sokka to the South Pole to visit Gran Gran and the others. I will be following around the world in his travels. However, what about you, Toph?"  
"I plan to open my own metalbending academy here in Ba Sing Se so that I can teach worthy Earthbenders the art of Metalbending. Teaching Twinkletoes here helped me understand that I really like to teach, so I guess I will be in Ba Sing Se if any of you want to visit me.", Toph declared with a proud smile on her face.  
" Well then, am I considered a worth earthnbender? Cuz I want to enrol as your first student after I come back from the South Pole. It will also help to make your academy popular, considering the Avatar graduated from it", he added with a smirk on his face.  
"Sure twinkletoes, just make sure you don't fall out of practise in the upcoming months, or I will have to rough you up when you return. What about you Suki? Are you tagging along with Snoozles or are you going back to Kyoshi Island?", Toph asked.  
"Well, I guess I will be heading back to Kyoshi Island to visit the other warriors and my parents. Then, I will meet up with Sokka at the South Pole when he gets there."  
Zuko suddenly cleared his throat and said" I have an announcement to make. Mai and I have decided to get married."  
Whoops of joy and congratulations were heard around the table as the girls started to discuss the wedding plans and the guys started to ask Zuko how and when he proposed. Sokka and Aang turned to look at their girlfriends, both pondering as to when would be the right time to pop the question.

The wedding was in two weeks, so everyone in the Gaang ditched their plans and decided to follow Zuko to the fire nation to celebrate his wedding before they got on with their other plans. As everyone was loading their stuff onto Zuko's Royal Airship, Aang went up to Katara and asked her, "When do you think we will get married? I mean, I have to repopulate the Air Nomads...". He trailed of as realisation struck him considering what he had just said. He placed a hand over his mouth and a blush suddenly crept up to both Aang's and Katara's cheeks. But Katara answered Aang," I would never want to have children with anyone besides you Aang. NEVER.". Hearing this, Aang's blush grew even darker but he managed to give Katar a chaste kiss on the lips before getting on the airship.

There was only one though on everyone's mind as the airship took off towards the fire nation. The future was bright for everyone, and this was only the beginning.


	2. The Rebellion Part 1

Hey Guysss. This is the 2nd Chapter of Book 4 Air. Hope you enjoy! Please comment and rate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA, though I do own this story.

Chapter 2: The Rebellion Part 1

As the Royal Airship descended towards the royal palace, Aang couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to be a married grown-up, have kids and lead a married life with the love of his life, Katara. Now that Zuko was fire lord, and Katara and Sokka had been crowned Princess and Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, they would have their own duties too. He knew that this might just be their last few week together as the Gaang. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as he spotted a familiar slender figure of Katara behind him. he motioned for her to come sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Aang inhaled the sweet scent of Katara's hair as she looked up to gaze at him, thinking how much Aang had grown since she had found him in the iceberg an year ago.

"So, I was just thinking Katara, what is the official marrying age of the Water Tribe?", Aang asked with an innocent look on his face.

Katara looked at him quizzically and said, "Its 16 but why do you ask?".

"Well, since you are 2 years older than me, your father might start looking for a husband for you starting from your birthday in a few months time right?", Aang asked, clearly looking dejected.

Katara sensed what Aang meant and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had realised that Aang would not be able to marry her until he turned 16 and her father might just ask her to marry someone else.

"Well, Aang, we could tell my father that we are together at the South Pole right? Then he would not start looking for a husband."

"You think he'll approve of me Katara? he saw me fail at the invasion and also knows about the danger he might be putting you in by allow you to marry me. To be honest Katara, I think he might not allow me to marry you."

"Oh Aang, my dad will understand, I promise.", she said trying to cheer him up. "Besides, why are you thinking about all this. Let's just enjoy our time together and forget about the future, OK?"

"Thanks Katara. You make a better psychiatrist then Sokka", he said teasingly before kissing her tenderly. The feel of her soft lips against his was enough for Aang to forget all his worries and just relax in Katara's arms. Besides, he knew she was right. They had only been a couple for a few days, he should take it one step at a time.

As the airship descended upon the palace grounds, Aang could not help but notice how beautiful the Fire Nation palace was. This was only his second time here, and getting an aerial view of the palace was really good. He made a mental note to ask for a tour of the palace from Zuko when he was free.

"All right Team Avatar, welcome to Sparky's home the Fire Nation's palace!", Sokka shouted excitedly as he rushed off the airship hand-in-hand with Suki, eager to explore the palace grounds.

"So, this is where you live, Sifu Hotman. Quite a nice place you've got here. But I have a few questions for you. How many servants are there in the palace? Do I get to have a Komodo Rhino? Do I get to order servants around? And last but not least, CAN I HAVE SOME MEAT?", Sokka rattled on asking silly questions.

"1298, No, Yes, Yes", Zuko replied with a smirk on his face.

"So what are our plans today, Snoozles", Toph asked

"Why are you all asking me? Its Zuzu's home, ask him", Sokka replied matter-of-factly

"DONT CALL ME THAT" Zuko fumed.

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh when Zuko got angry like that.

"But anyway, Sokka, Aang, Uncle and I have to attend some peace meetings until about lunch time. The girls can go into town to look for wedding dresses if they want, then we'll meet up for lunch. Will that be okay?", Zuko asked

"Sure!", everyone replied.

At lunch time, the Gaang were again together in the dining room for lunch. Sokka and Toph were busy stuffing their faces while the rest talked enthusiastically about the wedding plans. That was until a servant suddenly ran in, panting.

"How dare you interrupt us like that?!", Zuko bellowed

"I'm sorry Firelord, but we have just received news of a rebellion that has been going on in the palace city. They are about to reach the Palace in about 10 minutes."

"Who could be leading this rebellion?", Sokka thought out loud.

"Ozai's Loyal Soldiers", Zuko replied

"Who are they?", Aang asked, having absolutely no idea who they were.

"They are a group of elite firebenders whose leader was Azula. This group of soldiers was only known to the royal family. They were loyal not to the firelord, but to Ozai. I am afraid they may be leading this rebellion. This may be the least of their plans. They will try to free Azula and Ozai soon, and this could be a problem.", Zuko replied sadly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and kick some serious rebellion butt!", Toph got up and so did the rest of the Gaang.


	3. The Rebellion Part 2

Heyy Guyss! Heres part 2 of the rebellion. There are going to be a lot of fighting scenes so watch out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ATLA.

Chapter 3: Rebellion Part 2

As the Gaang headed out to stop the rebellion, they noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Uncle?", Zuko asked

Everyone looked around the small group and saw that Iroh was not there. With the rebellion going on, it was not safe for them to separate, though everyone knew that The Dragon of the West was more than capable of taking care of himself. Zuko called a few servants and sent them to look for Iroh while the gang arrived at the front entrance of the palace.

The rebellion had around 40 people and some of them Zuko recognised. Some of the former generals and soldiers had joined forces.

"Is that the whole group", Aang inquired.

" There are supposed to be around 200, but I guess they sent some of them for a warning.", said Zuko with a hint of concern in his voice. These were a group of generals, some of them firebending masters and war heroes, including the rough rhinos. There were cries of "Down with Zuko" when the Gaang stepped out and soon, there were firebolts shooting at them. Toph and Aang earthbent a wall while katara undid the cap of her water skin.

Zuko went on the other side of the wall to address the rebellion.

"The war is now over. Why are you people still loyal to my father. All he has done I create havoc in the world and upset its balance. Please, stop this rebellion and nobody will be hurt. I promise.". Aang thought about how professional Zuko sounded. He really needed lessons from him in public speaking.

"Nooooo! Ozai was right. The Fire Nation must conquer the world!", shouted one of the Rough Rhinos.

"If you want to do this the hard way,so be it"

Soon, a huge battle had erupted and the Gaang were dominating they had soon gotten most of the rebellion in handcuffs when they heard a blood-curling scream

"Katara", Aang thought

He rushed in the direction of the scream and saw that one of the Rough Rhinos' arrow had pierced Katara in the stomach. She was lying in a pool of blood and was barely alive.

Aang's blood began to boil as he rushed towards the Rough Rhino, He could feel the Avatar State coming on and he made no attempt to resist. Soon, his arrows began to glow as he started to rise up in the air. A hurricane whipped up and most of the rebellion made no attempt to fight Aang in the Avatar State. They began to run hither thither and all hell broke loose. Before any of the soldiers could getaway, Aang made legcuffs and pinned everyone to the ground. He then binded their hands together. Using earthbending, he brought all of them in one place and earthbended a prison before lowering himself to the ground and slipping out of the Avatar State. he felt al little dizzy, before remembering the love of his life, Katara. He rushed to her, relieved to find her conscious. But she was barely hanging on.

"Aaang...It hurts a lot.. I love you Aang"

"Kataraaaa hang on I love you too"

Using airbending, he lifted himself and Katara off the ground and rushed to where the rest of the Gaang was. Seeing Katara motionless, everyone's eyes widened.

"She's alive, but barely. Zuko, call some healers..quickly", Aang managed to say in between torrential tears. Zuko rushed inside the palace with Aang and called for some healers immediately. Luckily, there were 2 water tribe healers in the palace, and as soon as they saw Katara, they took her from Aang and started healing her. Aang never left her side s=gently stroking her hair while tears continued to fall from his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Sokka with a bowl of noodles.

"Here. You'll need your strength.", Sokka said sympathetically. The healers had managed to remove the arrow and said that she would recover fully, but it would take time for her internal organs to heal. Katara was still unconscious, and Sokka was as equally worried as Aang.

"Thanks Sokka", Anng said while eating.

Suddenly, he heard a sound.

"A..ang"

"Katara, you're awake! Finally", Aang said pulling her into a light embrace.

"A..ang..water...please", Katara moaned in pain.

"Here you go, love", Aang said while bending some water from a glass into her mouth.

"It..hurts.. Aang", Katara moaned in pain while trying to hold back tears sliding down her cheeks.

Aang could not bear to see her like this, but he knew that he had to be strong to save her. He wiped away her tears and gently stroked her cheeks while shushing her, trying to get her to sleep.

"You need to rest Katara, you need to regain your strength"

"T..hank you Aang..for taking care of me. I love you"

"I love you too Katara".

Meanwhile, outside Katara's room, the rest of the Gaang were wondering where Iroh had disappeared to.

"Maybe he went to see the members of the White Lotus", Mai suggested, trying to comfort her soon-to-be husband, who was clearly concerned.

"He should have told me right", Zuko said

Zuko was just about to send out a search party for his uncle when a servant walked in and said, "Sir, we have just received a hawk from the resistance. Here is the note sire."

"We have your Uncle Iroh and if we do not hear news of your stepping down as Firelord and the release of Ozai and Azula along with the rest of the prisoners in a week's time, rest assured you will never see your Uncle again", Zuko read the note aloud.

A wave of fear spread across the room as everyone just absorbed the shocking news they had received. Just then Aang walked in and took a seat.

"Katara awoke just now, but I told her she needed to sleep", Aang said in a tired tone.

Not hearing an answer, he was surprised and realised something was wrong.

"Is anything the matter?", Aang aske fearfully

Zuko handed Aang the note and as he read it, he realised that all their plans were going to have to wait and that the world was not yet at peace. The Gaang had a huge task ahead of them.

"


	4. The Shaman King 1

Everyone in the Gaang looked at Sokka with a worried look on their faces. "Why is everyone staring at me?", questioned Sokka with a confused look on his face. "You are the plan guy in our group, right", stated Aang. "Fine! So here's the plan. Zuko, Aang and I will try and get some information out of the prisoners who we captured during the rebellion. Suki and Mai, go with Toph to try and find their hideout, which may well be underground. But be careful, ok.", said Sokka as he laid out his plan. "And what do I do?", came a voice from behind. "Uncle?!",Zuko said with surprise. "We thought youu had been captured, General Iroh.", Aang asked quizzicaly. "It's not that easy to capture the Dragon of the West you know. Though it seems I did gain quite a lot of valuable information while being locked up in the prison. It seems that there is more to these rebellions than what meets the eye." "Well, so tell us what you heard", said Mai, clearly very bored. "It seem that Ozai's Loyal Soldiers are working with another very familiar group of people. Any guesses?", said Iroh as he told everyone about the rebellion. "The Dai Li", Aang said with a worried look on his face. "Yes. The Dai Li and Ozai's Loyal Soldiers are in cahoots. But Long Feng and Azula are under the control of someone even more powerful. Someone, who has plans to take over the world with the help of something called The Shaman King. That is all I heard.", Iroh said with a worried and concerned look on his face before sighing. "Does anybody know who in this world is the Shaman King? First we face off against the Phoenix King, who turned into the Loser Lord. Now Shaman King. What is the world coming to?", Sokka asked sarcastically. Leave it to Sokka to joke before a major world crisis. "Well, so does anyone know where to find information anout this Shaman King?", asked Suki. "I could ask Roku, though I doubt he would know, but its worth a try.", said Aang as he sat on the floor and sat in his medatative posture. HIs tattoos suddenly began to glow as Aang felt light headed and saw the row of Avatars. From there, he called out to Avatar Roku, who appeared before him. "Hello Aang, I see that the peace that you restored to the world is not enough. There seems to be another major world crisis.", said Avatar Roku wisely. "Yes Roku, the Dai Li and Ozai's Loyal Soldiers have combined and are under the control of someone who wants to summon the Shaman King into the physical world.", Aang told him worriedly. Roku began his explanation, "The Shaman King is the most powerful and wise spirit. He was the one who invented Energybending, and is the most skilled at it. It is said that he created the world and ruled over it until he decided to go back into the Spirit World. But to keep balance in the world, he transferred some of his spirit into a body, who later became the Avatar. The first Avatar then discovered that he could bend the 4 elements using Energybending. That is all I know. I do not know how it is possible to summon him into the physical world, but if he does come, he might just become undefeatable and the person who controls the Shaman King will control the Avatar Spirit. If this happens..." "I understand Avatar Roku. So how do I stop him from coming into the physical world if I don't know how he gets there?",Aang added, confused. "You will have to make contact with the first Avatar, Avatar Guang. He will know how to stop this madness. But let me warn you. Contacting him will be difficult as the older the Avatar you want to talk to, the more energy it takes. You might just pass out if you don't have enough energy to reach the first Avatar. Now I must be going. Good luck Aang." "Thank You Avatar Roku" With that, Aang started to feel light headed again as his spirit travelled back to the physical world to enter his body. When it did, his arrows stopped glowing and Aang opened his eyes to see the Gaang staring at him. "So did you find anything, oh all-knowing Avatar", aske Sokka Aang narrated to them what Roku had told him. Everyone was worried that Aang would not be able to reach Avatar Guang. "I have an idea", said Mai Evryone turned to face her. She rarely spoke, and that fact that she had an idea was well... bracing. "If Aang needs a lot of energy to talk to him, maybe one of the healers to give him a healing head rub when he starts to feel tired. I once had one of those things and it made me feel very energized.", said Mai in her usual gloomy tone. "You know, this might actually work. But I want Katara to help me. Just knowing she is there will make me feel better", Aang replied with his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face.


	5. The Shaman King 2

Hey! Sorry for not updating! I will be adding lemon to this fanfic, and the link will be there. So watch out!

Chapter 5: Shaman King 2

In a week's time, Katara had finally recovered enough for her to help Aang reach the first Avatar, Avatar Guang. Aang was both anxious and nervous to be seeing such an ancient person. However, he knew that it was necessary for him to do so as this could have a huge impact on the world's future. Therefore, he sat down in his meditative posture with Katara behind him and said, If you see me struggling to meditate up or out of breath, start to use your healing water on my temple. This should reduce the headache and make it easier for me to contact Avatar Guang. Stay beside me too and you can stop healing when you see my tattoos glowing."

"Sure Aang." said Katara while starting to coat her hands with water.

As Aang started to concentrate, he saw the line of Avatar's zip past him. After a few seconds, he started to experience the headache again. In the physical world, Katara saw Aang's crunched up face and started to rub the healing water on his temples to help reduce the headache. In the spirit world, Aang started to relax considerably and the speed of the Avatar's zooming past became fatser. At long last, he reached the first Avatar and called out to him.

"I am very impressed by the fact that you have been able to reach me Aang", said Avatar Guang.

"I did have a little bit of help from my girlfriend", Aang said as he bowed sheepishly.

Avatar Guang allowed himself a smile as he said, "I see that you need my guidance about The Shaman King. As Roku might have told you, The Shaman King is the most powerful spirit in the Spirit World. He detached part of his spirit to form the Avatar Spirit as he did not want to deal with doings of the mortal world. Therefore, the Avatar was born. I as the first Avatar, inherited The Shaman King's ability to Energybend. With that, I discovered that I could bend all 4 elements. Thus, the Avatar Cycle continued."

"So what you are telling me is that the Avatar's power is only a fraction of The Shaman King's power. And how do you summon him to the physical world? Also, if he is summoned, can he be stopped", Aang asked with a worried look on his face.

"You are indeed wise, young Avatar. Summarising all you need to know in 2 questions. So, let me answer your questions one by one. When the Shaman King relinquished his physical form, he divided his spirit into 4 different items located in the 4 nations. This was as a precautionary measure so that he could be summoned if the world's turmoil could not be solved by the Avatar. However, there was a bad side to this. The Shaman King would be under the control of whoever summons him, provided he is strong enough to control his powers." said Avatar Guang.

"This would mean that my enemy is a very strong person, right?", said Aang worriedly.

"Yes, that is most probably true. However, there is a way to stop him from being summoned. A member from every nation has to find the item containing The Shaman King's Spirit and conduct a ritual to transfer the spirit back to the spirit world. These items are called Shaman's Containers. I do not think there is way to stop The Shaman King after he has been summoned". Unless, of course you learn to fight with Energybending, said Avatar Guang.

"This is going to be very difficult, isn't it? Please give me your blessing, Avatar Guang, so that I may defeat the enemy.", said Aang reverently.

"You have my blessing Aang. You have done what no other Avatar has, mastering the elements in less than a year. If there is someone who can stop this threat it is you, young Avatar", blessed Avatar Guang.

With that, Aang started to feel light headed as the row of Avatars zoomed backwards and soon, Aang merged back into his own body. As he regained consciousness, he saw the Gaang around him. "Its not good news guys…".


	6. Planning

Chapter 6: Planning

Rated-PG for Language

Azula sat on her makeshift throne thinking about the future. She knew that the person she was under the control of was very powerful and she did not dare to disobey what he said. He was someone she never believed was never alive. The Avatar was not the last airbender. There was her boss, the other airbender still alive, who survived the fire nation genocide a few years ago. His name was Akuma, and his primary aim was to take revenge on the fire nation. He had told Azula and Long Feng that he thought the Avatar would have destroyed the fire nation when he won the war. But that not being the case, Prasad had decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew of the ancient secret of the Shaman's containers, he had told Azula, and intended to destroy the fire nation using it. He had not told them how or when this was going to happen. Azula cringed at the thought of her own nation being destroyed. Although she might have been evil, she was still loyal to her nation and would never have wanted it to be destroyed. With these thoughts in mind, she stood up to go to the meeting that had been arranged to decide what their next step might be.

After Aang had recovered from his trip into the Spirit World, he called the Gaang into the palace's war room. If someone had asked Aang an year ago the least likely place he would be in, it would have been this But here he was now, conducting a war meeting himself. How ironic, he thought.

When everyone had settled down, Aang began his tale of what Avatar Guang had told him. When the information had been digested by everyone, Sokka stood up and said, "Since I am supposed to be the plan guy, let me give you guys a plan. There are 2 ways to defeat this Shaman guy. First, we find the Shaman's Containers and perform the ritual, or Aang learns Energybending to defeat whoever is behind all this. So, we have no choice but to split up. Aang and Katar, you 2 will go to the Western Air Temple from here and see if you can find anything. From there, you fly to The Southern Air Temple, and then to the South Pole. Suki and I will go to the Northern Air Temple and the North Pole to look for these containers. Iroh and Toph, you 2 will scout the Earth Kingdom and also give the Eastern Air Temple a look as well. Zuko and Mai, I expect you to see if you can find anything in the Fire Nation. Oh yah, Iroh, could you please ask the members of The White Lotus of they know anything, since you guys are supposed to be the wisest of all. Aang and Katara will then meet up with Toph in Ba Sing Se and will go to the desert to look for the Spirit Owl library and look for any books or scrolls on Energybending. Aang, before this, I want you to talk to Roku, Kyoshi, Kurruk and Yangchen about the identities of theses damn containers", Sokka finished. Everyone looked at Sokka with admiration, thinking about how much he had matured.

"We leave tomorrow, so pack up your stuff as quickly as possible. Zuko, being the Firelord, you mind lending us your fastest airships? And Aang, if you come back and Katara is pregnant, I am so going to bash you up, ok.", said Sokka with an overprotective smirk.

At this, both Aang and Katara blushed visibly while the others laughed wholeheartedly.

Changing the topic, Aang said, "I will contact Roku and the rest now".

Slipping into the meditation, Aang called out to Roku from the row of Avatars.

"Hello Aang, I see that you have come here to collect information on the Shaman's Containers. The one in the Fire Nation is in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. When you find it, utter the words May The Shaman King Rise and it will start to glow. Ask Zuko to look for it and you shall find what you seek. Now, go talk to Kyoshi, Aang."

As Roku faded away, Aang faced the row of Avatars again and called out to Avatar Kyoshi.

"I see that you are looking for the Shaman's Containers. The Earth Kingdom's container can be found in Omashu, namely its archives. Toph should be able to recognise it as she may have come across it before". Now talk to Kurruk, Aang", said Avatar Kyoshi.

Once again, the row of Avatars came and Aang called out to Avatar Kurruk.

"The Water Tribe's Shaman Container is found in a place you have been before, in the Northern Water Tribe. The most spiritiual place there, Aang". Now go and talk to Avatar Yangchen, Aang.", said Avatar Kurruk.

As Kurruk faded away, the row of Avatars appeared once again and Aang called out to Yangchen.

"I see that you are looking for the Air Nation's Shaman Container. This was found in the Archives of the Eastern Air Temple, Aang. I wish you good luck on your mission. Now hurry, time is wasting.", explained Yangchen.

After returning from the Spirit World, Aang told the rest of the Gaang the locations of the Shaman's containers.

"There's gonna be a change of plan guy. Suki and I will go to the Northern Water Tribe, Aang and Katara, you go to the Eastern Air Temple, Toph and Iroh, you 2 go to Omashu and Zuko and Mai can look in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." Then we will meet back here and travel to the Spirit Library to look for scrolls to master airbending.", explained Sokka while stroking his imaginary beard.

"All right you lazy asses, move your fat butts to your location if you don't want to die. MOVE IT", screamed Toph.


	7. Aang and Katara: That Night

Chapter 7: Aang and Katara: That Night

By the time Sokka's planning was over, it was time to go to bed. Everyone knew that they had a hard and long-time ahead of themselves, and needed to get ample rest. Aang particularly had a lot on his mind, being the Avatar and all, and doubted that he would be able to sleep a wink. Katara, who was currently walking with him to their rooms in the palace noticed hi anxiousness.

"Aang, relax. It's going to be fine. Remember you are not alone." consoled a concerned Katara.

"Hey since we are going to the Eastern Air Temple, I can have you to meet Guru Pathik. He was the one that taught me at first how to master the Avatar State. But…", stammered Aang.

"But what Aang?", questioned Katara.

"Nothing..Something just happened during that time that I want to forget." , said Aang.

"Can you tell me about it?", questioned Katara.

"Sure:, said Aang as he started to describe what had happened when he had last met Guru Pathik at the Eastern Air Temple.

After he had finished his narration, Katara's eye had welled up tears while Aang was feeling extremely nervous and jittery.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth back then? I would have said yes if you did!", cried Katara.

I wanted to, but Sokka got in between and spoiled the moment. I'm sorry, Katara.", explained Aang.

Before Aang could say anything, Katara had moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Aang was feeling nervous, but he soon got into the rhythm and started to move his lips with her. His hands went up and down her side, while she pressed he body hard against her. Aang placed his hands on either side of her head, his fingers threading through her soft hair. Aang backed out a little to give them time to breathe, and both of them were panting heavily. Before any of them could say anything, their lips were on each other again. This time, it was Aang who pulled her in for another deep and passionate kiss. The air that was in between the little space in their body was many degrees hotter that room temperature, evidence of the couple's passion for each other. Katatar could not help but notice the growing hardness in between Aang's legs and blushed madly. As Aang noticed this, he quickly backed away and his blushed was an even deeper shade compared to Katara.

"Uhmmm.. I don't think we are ready for that yet, Katara. Besides, I want our first time to be special", said Aang as he blushed even more, if that was possible.

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and said, "I know Aang, I was just expressing my love for you in a way that both of us will like. I love you and would not do anything if you are not ready yet, sweetie."

As both of them were dressing down to their undergarments, there was only one thought on their minds. How would their first time be like? And when. Well, little did they know that the other couples were doing exactly what they were not prepared for yet.


	8. The Beginning of a New Adventure

The next morning, the Gaang woke up, knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other before they met back in Ba Sing Se. There were many goodbyes in order, and everyone felt strange to think that they were going to be separated after having been through so much together. According to Sokka's plan, Aang and Katara were going to take Appa to the Eastern Air Temple, Sokka and Suki would be taking an airship to the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko and Mai would be returning to the Fire Nation while Toph and Iroh were going to travel by an earth wave, courtesy of the master Earthbender, Toph. There were a few special goodbyes, especially when Sokka took Aang away for a man- to- man talk. Even being the all powerful Avatar, Aang could not help but feel fearful of Sokka's overprotectiveness. He knew what this was about, and started to get a little nervous.

"Relax Aang, its just Sokka. And if he says something stupid, I will deal with him.", consoled Katara when Sokka called Aang for a special goodbye, knowing Aang's fear.

"Yes Sokka", asked Aang when they reached his room.

"Look Aang, since we were small, I have never allowed my sister to go anywhere alone, due to my father's promise to look after her. Now, I am passing that responsibility to you. And if anything happens to her, I will make sure that I chop off that Avatar head of yours, tattoo and all.", stated Sokka.

"Sokka, you know that I truly love her and would never do anything to harm her. So please, relax. I give you an Avatar promise that I will take great care of Katara", said Aang with a sigh of relief.

"Oh yah! Remember, no shenanigans, okay! If anything happens to my sister, I will make you face the wrath of an enraged brother, not to mention my father as well", emphasised Sokka.

"No problem, Sokka. Though I do know for a fact you and Suki were doing just that.", said Aang with a smirk on his face.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!", screamed Sokka/

"I can sense vibrations with my feet you know. I was getting some hot and fast vibes from yours and Zuko's room", said Aang calmly.

"We can do that because we are older, ok. So don't go around complaining!", retorted Sokka his face red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's go catch up with the others before we are late.", said Aang as he began to walk towards the entrance of the Jasmine Dragon where everyone was waiting for them. Aang gave Katara a look to tell her that everything was fine, and she sighed in relief knowing that her overprotective brother had not done or said anything stupid.

As everyone began to walk towards their mode of transportation, goodbyes and farewells were heard as the promise to meet back in a few weeks hung in the air. The atmosphere was that of anticipation and fear, not knowing what dangers awaited them in the future. The fate of the world once again rested on the shoulders of these young people, as they had taken upon themselves to be the saviours of the world.

Azula sat in her makeshift tent, mulling over the events of the past few days. Prasad had informed her of his plans and how he was going to summon the Shaman King into the physical world. She had to agree that his plan was ingenious, and even she could not have thought of something so intricate and perfect. All she could not figure out was how he planned on acquiring the Shaman's containers. She had asked, but no reply was given in return. However, she felt ashamed by the fact that his plan was going to lead to the destruction of the Fire Nation, her home for her whole life. She had joined Prasad for revenge, but now, she was regretting this decision. She was in 2 minds, whether to continue with Prasad's plans and see her homeland go down in flames, or to join her lifelong enemy, the Avatar in taking Prasad down. It was an awfully difficult decision for her to make, knowing the risks of both sides. After thinking about this for some time, she decided what she had to do, and set about preparing for the mission that Lord Prasad had given her. It would be the perfect opportunity to do what she had in mind.

In 2 hours time, she was ready and set out from the team's hideout to pursue her goal. Her mission was to spy on what the Avatar's plans were and to inform Lord Prasad of any new developments. They had intentionally captured Iroh, so that he could convey their plans to the Avatar. After that, the plan was not known to Azula. Lord Prasad was very conservative, and did not let anyone in on his plans. This was another thing that annoyed her. She set off towards the Eastern Air Temple, where Lord Prasad had instructed her to go. As the stolen ship set sail, Azula went into the bridge of the ship, where she asked the commander," How do we plan on getting to the Eastern Air Temple? If I am not wrong, it is in a mountain range and this ship cant fly, can it?"

"No it cannot, Azula", answered the commandeered, not using her title of princess.

"How dare you not call me Princess Azula? I can kill you in 1 second flat you know", bellowed Azula.

"Because you are not", replied the commander calmly. "Besides, if you kill me, Lord Prasad will kill you", he stated.

Calming her nerves, Azula listened to what the commander had to say. Her eyes widened at his plan, and she knew it had to be stopped. A plan began to formulate in her mind as she walked to her room.

"Things are beginning to get quite interesting, aren't they", she thought to herself while lying down in bed.


	9. Aang and Katara: The Eastern Air Temple

**Chapter 11: Aang and Katara: The Eastern Air Temple**

Aang and Katara had been sitting on Appa's head for a continuous duration of 2 days, and both of them were growing weary. They sort comfort in each other, knowing that their destination was nearing soon. The only thing that kept them awake and was Momo's continuous chatter. They were thankful for this welcome distraction, as things were beginning to get really boring for the Avatar and his girlfriend. However, their ears perked up when they heard Appa release a soft grunt and increase his speed. They had arrived at their destination.

The Eastern Air Temple was as magnificent as when Aang had seen it last, during his visit to Guru Pathik. Aang felt a bit apprehensive about seeing him again, knowing how he had run away the previous time. Sensing Aang's nervousness, and now knowing all about what had happened, Katara squeezed Aang's hand gently to comfort him. He returned a warm smile, and briefly closed his, trying to locate the whether Guru Pathik was still there. He 'saw' him sitting in the meditation chamber of the head nun, eyes closed.

Aang led Katara to the chamber, telling her that this was his first time there too. Standing at the door, Aang raised his hand to knock only to see the door being opened by none other than Pathik.

"How delightful to see you again Aang! And I see that you have brought a female friend along. From what I can recall, this was the reason why you were not able to complete your Avatar State training, am I right", asked Guru Pathik cheerfully.

Aang flinched at his words, but managed to calm himself down enough to say,

"Yes Guru Pathik. I would like to apologise for my actions that day. However, you would be pleased to know that I have gained control of the Avatar State during my fight with Ozai".

"Well that is great. How about you have some onion and banana juice and you can tell me about the purpose of this visit. Though you should now that I am fully aware of the dangers, and possess the key to unlock the answers to the questions you have.", said Guru Pathik with a smile on his face.

While Pathik led them to their rooms, Aang and Katara explained to him what had happened in the past 2 weeks and told him that they were her to look for the Shaman's Containers. At this, Guru Pathik stopped in his steps and said, "Well that is something I did not expect. This is a dangerous undertaking, and I hope you are aware of the fact that if these items were to fall in the wrong people's hands, it could lead to disaster".

"That is what we want to stop, Guru. And that is why we are here", said Katara reverently, still amazed by the fact Pathik knew they were coming and their purpose too.

"Well, there is only so much I can tell you about these mysterious items. The rest is up to you. The Shaman King is a wise and noble spirit and would not want anyone and everyone messing about with his soul. Therefore, he did not reveal the exact locations of this items to anyone, but set a series of tests for people to pass if they were to find these containers. The first clue was given to the head of the 4 nations to pass down to generations, and only those worthy could find these containers could summon him to stop the world from destruction. Before the Air Nomads were wiped out, the head nun of this temple, Sister Illis passed on the clue to me, so as to make sure the container's identity was not lost.", said Guru Pathik while stroking his beard.

"Please Guru, reveal to us this clue so that we can help save this world from destruction. We vow not to misuse the power, and will take care of this item with our very lives.", said Aang while bowing his head.

"Very well then. I sense you as a worthy person to carry on this secret, Aang. The test will be many, therefore be prepared. I will give you the clue tomorrow, so make sure to get plenty of rest tonight as you will need all your energy", finished Pathik.

At that, they reached Aang and Katara's room, and Pathik left leaving the young saviours of the world wondering if they were up to the challenge that had been given to them, and what kind of tests they would face tomorrow.


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Anouncement**

Hi Guys. I have been wanting to tell you this for quite a while but kept forgetting to do so. Firstly, please review on my 2 chapters of lemon. They were no that bad I hope, as this is my first fanfic and lemon. Secondly, those who like the story when you read it please review on how I can improve and give me some ideas on the plot. Thirdly, Please follow and favorite me if you thin my writing is worth it. Lastly, I need a name for a Southern Water Tribe person. I won't tell you why of course, but some ideas would be great.

Thanks a lot you guys for reading the story. It means a lot to me.

Sincerely

Kataang1998


	11. Sokka and Suki: The North Pole

**Sokka and Suki: The North Pole**

Sokka and Suki had reached the North Pole after a long and strenuous journey on the huge airship that Zuko had lent them. They were now about to land on one of the ice landing platforms that had been specifically constructed after the end of the war for Fire Nation airships. Below, Chief Arnook and Hahn were standing to welcome them. Hahn had a scowl on his face, and it was very similar to the one on Sokka's face when he saw Hahn's scowl. Both of them had become sworn enemies when Hahn had found out that Yue and Sokka loved each other. As the airship touched down, Chief Arnook walked towards them and offered his hand for Sokka to shake.

"So, you left one bitch and went for another slut eh, womaniser?' snarled Hahn. Blood boiling, Sokka rushed towards Hahn his sward already drawn, only to be restricted by Chief Arnook.

"Hahn, I am going to have to have a talk with you about your language. I do not expect anything lesser from my successor." said Arnook

"WHAT! You made him your successor? Were there no other worthy people to hand over the reins to, instead of this filthy bastard?" growled Sokka.

"ENOUGH", shouted Suki.

Sokka was taken aback at her outburst and lowered his head in shame as he walked towards the meeting room in the palace of the North Pole. There, once everyone had calmed down and was seated, Sokka and Suki explained the situation to them.

"Therefore, we need access to the Spirit Oasis, so that we can look for the Shaman's Container. Also, we need help from the leading monk at the North Pole as he may be able to guide us in our quest." said Sokka once he had finished explaining the situation to the people assembled.

"That will not be a problem, Warrior Sokka. We shall lead you to our temple and it is conveniently located beside the Spirit Oasis. We shall proceed at once, as this problem is such that we must solve it as fast as possible." said Chief Arnook as he stood up and began to lead Sokka and Suki to the temple. The North Pole had been fully rebuilt after the Fire Nation attack. In fact, it looked better than before, as many fortifications had been made using Fire Nation technology. Admiring the rebuilding, Sokka reached the river where he had first met Yue, and the bridge was only a few metres ahead. Seeing these places, he stopped short and tears began to well up in his eyes. Yue was his first love, and although he loved Suki as much, she could never erase Yue from his heart. Just then, he felt a soft hand touch him. It was none other than Suki.

"It's ok Sokka. I'm here now. I know you miss her, but I can help you with overcoming your grief. C'mon now, we have more important business to deal with now" comforted Suki.

Sokka felt touched and he began to cry as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was not passionate, just a 'Thank You" kiss to Suki to show his appreciation for her.

"Now stop crying. Where is that manly man I love so much", teased Suki.

At this, Sokka let out a hearty laugh and wiped his tears from his eyes. Chief Arnook looked on and felt touched, thinking that Sokka would have made the perfect groom for Yue, if she had not become the Moon Spirit. This almost brought tears to his eyes but he controlled himself and regained his composure as fast as he had lost it.

Soon, they reached the temple and Chief Arnook called for the chief monk. His name was Monk Kiviuq, and was very old and was one of the wisest men on the Earth.

"So, may I know why the heroes of the 100 year war are at my humble doorstep?" asked Monk Kiviuq.

"Well, we were hoping that you would be kind enough to give us information to find the find the Shaman's containers. A group called Ozai's Loyal Soldiers intend to find them and summon the Shaman King into the physical world. We do not know their name, though it is most likely to be world domination, again. Therefore we need your help to stop this." explained Sokka reverently.

"Only the worthy find the Shaman's Containers. One has to undergo severe tests and face his other self in the Spirit World if he wants to find them. This is the first time someone has asked me how to find these containers. However, I trust you as you are the saviours of the world and therefore will lead you to the place where you will take the test to see if you are worthy of being possessors of these dangerous items.", said Monk Kiviuq with a smile that gave both Sokka and Suki a warm feeling inside, knowing that he was a kind- hearted person.

"We shall begin on these tests tomorrow, for it is already night and you will need all the strength you have for tomorrow. Rest well, and good luck for tomorrow." With that, Monk Kiviuq went back into his room and pin drop silence was heard after that.

After that, Sokka and Suki went back to their rooms as advised by Monk Kiviuq and were soon cuddled up with each other under the blankets. There was a sense of awkwardness as the topic of Sokka's ex- girlfriend had been brought up, but Suki wanted to resolve the issue now and forever.

"Well Sokka tell me about Yue. You seemed so infatuated with her. And don't worry, I am not going to be angry", asked Suki while placing a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Well she was funny, nice, and beautiful and I loved her. But she gave up her life to save the Moon Spirit, and now she has taken its form." said Sokka honestly as he did not want his and Suki's relationship to be built on lies.

"So, have you gotten over her death?" asked Suki.

"Yes, and that is mostly because of you. You have taken her place in my heart now, and there is nobody I love more than you. I see Yue more as my protector and guardian angel rather than lover. And I am sorry if you felt offended when Hahn insulted you. I already hate him, and now he has brought my hatred to an entirely different level because of the fact that he insulted you." said Sokka, while wrapping a protective arm around Suki. Hahn's name brought a snarl to his face, but he decided personal hatred had to be dealt with later.

"It's ok, and always know that I will always love you, regardless of whether you had an ex-girlfriend or not. And hey, maybe we can meet her when we go to the Spirit World tomorrow." said Suki before planting a chaste kiss on Sokka's lips.

"That would clear up a lot of things, wouldn't it? Ok. Now let's get our rest so that we can complete and succeed in the test tomorrow. And remember Sokka, I love you", said Suki.

"I love you too baby", said Sokka as the loving couple drifted off to sleep. Who knew what challenges they had to face tomorrow, but for now they lay in each other's arms, dreaming about each other, absorbed in their love for one another.


	12. Zuko and Mai: The Dragone Bone Catacombs

**I know that I am posting very fast, so please tell me whether that is good or bad. Also, I want to know how you readers find my fanfic so far. So please, review and tell me if I can improve. I am only 15, so I need some advice. Thanks. :P**

**Zuko and Mai: The Dragon Bone Catacombs**

Zuko was happy. In fact, he was very happy besides for the fact that the world was at danger once again. Why, you might ask. Well, his happiness was due to a variety of reason. Among them was the fact he was going home, not as the forbidden prince but as the Fire Lord. Also, he was with the love of his life Mai, whose fingers were currently interlocked with his and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

Seeing the smile on his face, Mai asked him, "Why are you smiling. There is absolutely nothing to be happy about! We are in the middle of a world crisis".

Upon hearing this, Zuko snapped back to reality and his frown turned upside down.

"You're right Mai. We have to think about how we are going to stop the Shaman King and also your dear friend Azula." Teased Zuko.

"Oh shut up." said Mai with a bored look on her face. At this, Zuko saw the glint of one of her many knives under her dress and caught the message.

"We have landed, sir. You can alight the Royal Airship now, if you please." said the commander who had climbed aboard the deck where Zuko and Mai were standing. Alighting from the airship, Zuko and Mai breathed in the hot and humid air of the Fire Nation. They were finally home.

Realising the importance of their mission and without standing to admire the scenery, the engaged couple quickened their pace and walked towards the Dragon Bone Catacombs. Zuko warmed up the fire seal and and the gate opened. There was, just as Zuko remembered, a set of spiral staircases leading to the catacombs. Just as Zuko descended the staircase, he heard the voice of the guard sage shouting

"Who is there? How dare you open the sacred fire seal of the Dragon Bone Catacombs? You can only come here with the permission of the Fire lord".

"Well, what if your visitor is the Fire Lord himself", smirked Zuko.

At this, the guard monk blushed in embarrassment and fell at the feet of the Fire Lord and soon- to- be Fire Lady.

"I am sorry for insulting you, respected sir", cowered the guard fire sage.

"It's ok. You were just doing your job. Now tell us where we can find the head sage. It is very important that we see him at once." ordered Zuko.

"Please follow me", said the guard sage as he began walking into the inner premises of the catacombs. Soon, they were standing in front of a largely elaborate door, where the guard monk told them to wait. He went inside, and Mai could hear soft murmurs and suddenly a gasp. Two seconds after the gasp, the head sage of the Dragon Bone Catacombs of the Fire Nation was standing before the Fire Nation's Royal Couple. Zuko and Mai bowed in respect of the old and wrinkled sage, who the guard sage introduced as Sage Fuan Zhi.

"I hear that you two have come to find the Shaman's containers. Bu before I can give you the key that opens this mysterious lock, let me see if you have even a bit of evil in your minds.", said Sage Fuan Zhi before putting his two thumbs on Zuko and Mai's forehead. He briefly closed his eyes before opening them and giving the couple a smile

"You two were really horrible before, but I can see that you have been incarnated on this planet for great things. Your minds are completely free of evil and I do not think there is anyone as worth as you two to be the possessors of the ancient secret of the Shaman's Containers," said Sage Fuan Zhi. Zuko's normal frown turned upside down and even hard- to- please Mai was smiling.

"However, I also do not know which bone in this catacomb is the Shaman's Container. The clue I have is an actual key, which opens the door to a labyrinth another floor below. I will give you this key tomorrow, and the rest is up to you, respectable Fire Lord." said Sage Fuan Zhi with a curt bow of his head.

"Thank you very much for your help, Sage Fuan Zhi. We promise to continue not holding evil thoughts in our mind and try our best to rid the world of it too. Please grant us your blessings in succeeding in our mission", said Zuko.

"My blessings will always be with those who believe in good. And mind you, your Uncle Iroh was an excellent friend of mine, and I can see that he has raised you well", said Sage Fuan Zhi with a grin on his face.

"It is only because of him that I am here now." Said Zuko as he reminisced all his uncle had taught him during their exile. Even now, he was his mentor, teacher and advisor.

"I advise you to rest well tonight, and meet me here at dawn tomorrow. Good luck", said the friendly sage as he made his way back to his room.

As Zuko and Mai walked back to their Royal Suite, there was only one thought in their mind, whether they would live up to the world's expectation of them as saviours or if they would fail like they had so many times before. Zuko and Mai stripped down to their undergarments and cuddled against each other.

"So, you up for the challenge, Almighty Fire Lord", teased Mai.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Zuko. It seemed as if Mai and Zuko switched roles in bed. Normally Zuko would be the one to tease, but in bed Mai was the teaser. It was the same during sex as well, Mai dominant, Zuko follower.

"Well then go to sleep and don't expect any dominating sex today", said Mai as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Zuko looked at his beautiful fiancé, and with thoughts about her, he drifted off to sleep. The old phrase held true in this couple, whatever the challenge, and love as strong as theirs could never be broken.


	13. Toph and a Friend:The Omashu Archives

**Toph and An Old Friend: The Archives of Omashu**

Travelling with Iroh was never bore. Especially for Toph, who was the first one from the Gaang to trust the old and wise Dragon of the West. And it was more fun for Toph because they were travelling on a earth wave, and Iroh entertained her with his wise talks and stories of how the Fire Nation was in the times before the war. With his continuous talking, the long and arduous journey completed in a flash and they had soon reached the Wall of Omashu. The guards standing there recognised Toph and Iroh immediately, and bowed at their feet. Iroh just smiled while Toph had a huge smirk on her face.

"How may we be of service to you, Grand Master of the White Lotus and Master Earthbender Lady Toph?" asked the guard, head bowed.

"Will you just let us in? We need to meet King Bumi and need access to the Omashu Secret Archives.", said Toph, using her newfound authority to intimidate the guards.

"At once, Lady Toph", said the guards as the wall opened to let the two well- known people into King Bumi's mountain city. They wasted no time in getting to King Bumi's palace where they were welcomed with open arms by the King of Omashu.

"Welcome to Omashu Toph and Iroh. What brings you here?", asked Bumi while snorting and chewing on a piece of rock candy.

Toph and Iroh quickly explained the situation to Bumi, whose face grew serious like never before upon hearing the piece of information.

"We need access to the Omashu Secret Archives, pronto. We kinda hoped you would do us a favour by leading us there so that we can ask the person in charge if he has heard anything about the Shaman's Containers." said Toph impatiently.

"Well, it turns out that I am the possessor of the ancient secret of the Shaman's Containers. I am sorry that I did not mention this to even the members of the White Lotus, but I think the time has come to pass on the secret to you, Toph. I see you worthy, but I do not know about the Shaman King. Therefore you will have to undergo a test to prove if you are worthy." said Bumi seriously, all snorting gone.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be some spiritual mumbo jumbo? Cuz I absolutely cannot take that. I rather kick butt than do that " Said Toph, exasperated.

"No Earth Kingdom citizen likes spiritual mumbo jumbo. Therefore, you will have to undergo tests that will not only test your physical but mental will as well. But you will need a male partner to complete this test. Iroh can't go, as he is too old. But I think I have someone that might interest you" said Bumi with a smirk.

And then suddenly, out of one of the many doors leading into Bumi's throne room stepped out a young man, about Toph's age. She had seen him before, and was certainly thrilled to have spent some time with him during Zuko's Coronation. It was none other than Haru, whom Katara had saved from the Fire Nation prison. Haru and Toph had spent some time together before and after Zuko's coronation, and had gotten to know each other well. They were complete opposites, Haru being timid and Toph being outgoing. But as they say, opposites attract and Haru began to respect Toph for who she was, and something just clicked between them and Toph developed a crush on Haru, but she didn't confess. Little did she know that Haru had also developed a crush on her. But for now, all that could wait. Upon seeing Haru, Toph ran up to him and gave him a fleeting hug.

"Haru! Why are you in Omashu? But anyways I'm so glad to see you" said Toph enthusiastically.

"Well, after the war, my dad and I joined the crew of the mail delivery system here in Omashu. It's really cool, so we decided to move in here." answered Haru, hands still on Toph's shoulders.

"I need you to follow me so that I can face this challenge to find the Shaman's Container. Not that I need any help, cuz I am so going to kick butt" said Toph, punching her fist in the air.

"All right, since you two have already met, I think it will be best if we hold the test tomorrow, as this is something that cannot be delayed further. You two have some time to hang around but please take ample rest as tomorrow is going to be a tough day.', said Bumi before he and Iroh retreated to the meeting room to discuss some White Lotus matters.

"So, you wanna go grab some dinner?" asked Haru.

"Are you asking me on a date? Cuz you have some guts if you are." said Toph smugly.

"Yes I am. So, you wanna go?" said Haru with a blush on his face. He really liked Toph, and this would be a good time to find out whether she liked him too.

"I would love to Haru" said Toph as she took his arm in her and began to walk out of the palace. Near the palace, they saw a fancy restaurant by the name of The Omashu Palace. It seemed nice and cosy, so they decided to have their dinner there. As soon as they entered the restaurant, everyone flocked to them, including some reporters and journalists.

"Mr Haru, are you dating Lady Toph? When are you maing this official? I thought you had a crush on Sokka? What happened?" shouted the flocking reporters, trying to make their voice heard.

"Will you idiots get out of here or should I make you fly and hurt your asses!" screamed Toph, slamming her foot into the ground, making a boulder shoot up into the air. Seeing her fearsome display of earthbending skills, the restaurant was cleared in not time leaving only Toph, Haru and the shell-shocked manager.

As Toph and Haru sat on a table, the manager walked up to them and asked"What would you like to have?" Toph ordered a hippo-cow steak while Haru ordered a plain meat sandwich. While waiting for their orders, Haru and Toph made small talk, telling each other what had happened after they had last met. Haru thought that since Toph was enjoying so much, it was the perfect time for him to confess his love for her. So, he took her hand in his and said, "Toph, ever since we spent time together at the Western Air Temple, I liked having you around me. You were someone whom I could share my personal thoughts and feelings with." Plucking up his courage, Haru lifted both his and Toph's arms and said, "I like you a lot Toph. Will you be my girlfriend?". With that, he took out a bracelet from his pocket and presented it to Toph, who was blushing furiously now. Haru smiled inside, knowing that he had just seen a different Toph, one that nobody had seen. Inside that tough exterior, Toph was very sweet inside.

"I am a little new to this stuff, but I don't mind. As long as you don't mind my habits, I will be your girlfriend. Besides, I liked you too" said Toph, while leaning in her face towards Haru, who was puckering his lips. Just as their lips were about to meet, the waiter came and said, "Here is your order.." trailing off and leaving behind a very frustrated Toph and an embarrassed Haru. While they ate their food, there were only two thoughts on their minds. Whether their relationship would work out, and what kind of tests they were going to face tomorrow. But now as they relished in each other's presence, they did not know that these were the last few moments of peace for all the four couples. What was going to come next would shock the world, and people would once again call for Team Avatar to save the world.


	14. Aang and Katara's Test of Will

**Aang and Katara's Test of Will**

The next morning, Aang and Katara woke up before dawn to prepare for their test. All Guru Pathik had told them was that they would have to face themselves in the Spirit World. They had absolutely no idea what this meant, and how to prepare themselves. Although Aang was a little more confident as he had been to the Spirit World before, Katara was more scared than ever. Sensing her fear, Aang wrapped his arms around her while they were walking to the venue. She nuzzled into his neck and asked fearfully, "Aang how is the Spirit World like?"

Aang thought for a while about his various adventures in the Spirit World before answering, "The Spirit World is almost as big as the physical world, so it depends on where you are. I was very scared when I went to face Koh, but talking with Roku and the others is normally not that scary." As Aang finished talking, the waterfall where Aang had opened the water chakra came into view. It was a very scenic place, but thinking about the challenges they were going to face made the couple forget about the view.

There, Guru Pathik was sitting in a meditative posture but as soon as he realised that Aang and Katara were walking towards him, he opened his eyes and stood up, ready to greet them.

"I see that the both of you are determined to pass this test, although there seems to be a certain amount of fear that you are feeling. It is ok. However, I must warn you that in this test you have to rely only on your own mental will. The two of you will not be there for each other, as this is something you have to face individually. It will help you to overcome your fears, and also for the Shaman King to judge you", explained Guru Pathik wisely. "All right now. Listen carefully. This waterfall is actually the Eastern Air Temple's gate to the Spirit World. Sit down on either side of me and hold my hands while I meditate and transport you to your respective locations to face your opponents in the Spirit World.", said Guru Pathik as the trio sat down and began to concentrate their energy. Suddenly, Aang and Katara felt like they were traveling at a million miles an hour as their spirits began to seek out their separate locations in the Spirit World. They felt themselves separating, proving the words of Guru Pathik that they would not be other to support each other during this test.

Katara found herself at the same waterfall from which she had entered in the physical world, the only difference being that Guru Pathik and Aang were not there to support her. She felt terrified to say the least, but nevertheless moved forward, nearer to the waterfall and looked down to see her own reflection staring back at her. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, I am the Shaman King's Air Form. You will now face your other self in the Spirit World and this will decide whether you are worthy of being the possessor of my Air Container. You don't understand what I mean do you?"

Katara shook her head. She had no idea what her other self was, and this made her even more frightened.

"Well then, let me explain. Every human being is born has 50% evil and 50% good in him. These two sides of his character are always fighting to overcome each other, and it is the human's choice as to whether to let the evil win or the good win. However, it is not necessary for someone to be 100% evil or good. Whichever character is the dominant one, will take over the person and he will be either good or evil. However, the losing character's spirit will then come to the spirit word and when the human in concern dies, he has to face his other side to determine whether he will be reincarnated or whether he will become a spirit. Thus the cycle goes on. However, you and Aang will have to face your 100% evil spirit in the Spirit World in order to gain possession of my container. If not, you will die and will be reincarnated as another human being. Your evil side is namely your reflection that you see in the water. And yes, you will be able to bend, but remember that your evil side will have the same powers as you, so the only way to defeat it is by shaking its mental balance. Now go, time is wasting, and good luck" said the Shaman King before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

After hearing this piece of information, Katara gulped in fear as she walked over to the waterfall. There, she saw her evil side smirking at her.

"So, bloodbender, you think you can defeat me. I got your powers, and you can't defeat me", said evil Katara as she materialised into human form for the water. Katara thought that what just happened was the most freaky thing that had happened to her ever. In front of her stood her evil counterpart, and she looked exactly the same, the only difference being her bloodshot red eyes.

Suddenly, evil Katara began to move her hands in fluid motions and Katara could feel her blood beginning to move around her body as she began to lose control of her body. She had promised Aang the day she bloodbended him to save him from Hama that she would never bloodbend again. Stuck in a dilemma, she began to scan through in her mind whatever she knew about waterbending. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She was a bloodbender as well, so she should possess the ability to restrain bloodbending. But how? After struggling for a while, she thought of an idea. She began to bloodbend herself, and therefore evil Katara lost control of her good counterpart.

'You think that just by beating me physically, you can beat me mentally. NO! Listen to me, sister, you are an evil bloodbender, and there is nothing you can do to change hat. Accept your fate, and join Azula in her quest for world domination. Furthermore although you might not know this, but that filthy Avatar is treating you like his puppet. He does not love you Katara, he loves anotherand he is just using you as his puppet. Join us bloodbenders, and dominate the world Katara, dominate the world", screamed evil Katara. Her words echoed in Katara's mind. For a moment, a hint of doubt into Katara's mind. Was what her evil counterpart said true? But then, suddenly, Aang voice echoed in her mind.

'_Don't trust her Katara, please don't. I love you there is nobody else. Please believe me and strengthen your resolve that I will always love you Katara, and nobody else. I love you."_

And with that, Katara felt Aang's soft and luscious lips on hers. The feeling overcame her and she strengthened her will to defeat her evil side and screamed "I love the Aang and so does he! So will you just fuck off and stop making false accusations!?"

As soon as she said that, she summoned a huge water whipped and hit evil Katara with all her might. Upon contact, evil Katara dissolved back into the waterfall, and the image of the Shaman King appeared again.

"Congratulations Katara, you have overcome your evil self, and here is the first part of the Air Nomad's Shaman Container. This is its spiritual form, and its physical form can be found in the meditating Guru Pathik's hand. Although you may have succeeded, Aang needs your help, just like he helped you. Sit down and meditate to try and connect with Aang's spirit."

Hearing this, Katara became worried and sat down in a meditative posture to concentrate and focus on her spirit, willing it to travel to where Aang, her beloved lover was.

Little did Katara know that Aang was having troubles of his own. Although he had considerably weakened his evil side, he was overcome with guilt about his past failures.

"It was all because of you that the Air Nomads are no more Aang. If you had not run away, you could have saved them Aang. You were their last ray hope but you still deserted them .What kind of Avatar are you, people ask. You are a horrible traitor Avatar, Aang. Then, you failed in the siege of Ba Sing Se. You failed to save Katara, and she ended up saving you. She thinks you are a weakling, and thinks Zuko is way better than you. You are nothing more than her little brother Aang and never will you be her lover", taunted evil Aang.

Upon hearing this, Aang broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. That was until he heard Katara's soothing voice, just like she must have heard his, as the whole time he was fighting against his evil counterpart was spent thinking about her, communicating his feelings for her.

"_Aang, you are not a failure and the bravest person I know. You are the 1000__th__ Avatar, and the very best, mastering the 4 elements in less than a year and defeating Ozai. Always remember Aang, you are my lover, and never did love Zuko. I love you Aang, and remember that I will always be there for you, sweetie"_

Katara's soothing words worked like a medicinal herb on Aang as he regained his fitness and dodged evil Katara's incoming attack.

"I am not a failure, my friend. I am the 1000th Avatar, saviour of the world!", shouted Aang as he gathered up a huge amount of fire in his hand, made it blue and threw it with full force at evil Aang. Just like with Katara, he dissolved back into the water disappearing forever, and being replaced by the image of the Shaman King

"Well done young Avatar. You and your mate are truly worthy of being the possessors of the Shaman's Containers. Here is the second part of the Shaman's Container, and when this touches the first part, 1/5 of my spirit will be in it. Now go, your mate is worried.", said the Shaman King with a smile.

With that Aang felt himself being pulled up as his spirit merged with his body. He opened his eyes to feel Katara's lips on his, and he responded as enthusiastically.

"We did it!" exclaimed Katara.

"Yes we did sweetie, because were there for each other. I love you so much" said Aang.

"I love you too, Aang", said Katara before giving him a brief kiss on his lips before they brought their half-pieces together and merged them to form a bison whistle. When a bright light appeared, the couple realised that they were now the official possessors of the Shaman's Containers. As they lay there, basking in the heat of their love and enjoying their success, one could not help but think; what other challenges awaited the Avatar? And how were their other friends fairing?


	15. Sokka and Suki: Test of Love

**Sokka and Suki: Test of Love**

The time had finally come for Sokka and Suki to have their test. It was dawn, and they were making their way to the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole where Monk Kiviuq was supposed to meet them. As they entered the round door of the Oasis, Sokka could not help but feel a sense of nostalgic grief, as this was the place where Yue had died in his arms. He had failed to protect her and now, she was gone. But after the talk with Suki yesterday, Sokka felt a lot more at piece, realising the Suki could take Yue's place in his heart. He had made a decision that if the Gaang survived all this ruckus, he was going to ask Suki to marry him, and to settle down once and for all. But without letting his thoughts get too far ahead, he focused on the task at hand; to defeat the Shaman King and bring peace to the world, again.

At the edge of the pond sat Monk Kiviuq in meditation, awaiting the arrival of the couple. Sokka and Suki approached him and bowed in reverence to the great monk.

"Good morning, young heroes. Today you will be undergoing to hardest test of your lives, so be prepared for the worst, as failure to pass this test will result in not only your death, but also the destruction of the world. Not that I want to put any additional pressure on you, but the fate of the world once again rests on your young Gaang's shoulders." said Monk Kiviuq while placing his hands on Sokka's and Suki's shoulders, motioning for them to sit down.

"This is how your test will take place. Both of you will have to dive down into the Spirit Oasis which will transport you to the Spirit World's equivalent of the Spirit Oasis. There you will have to look for a unique golden shell. Along the way, you will be tested both mentally and physically. Now, if you are ready please dress down and prepare for the transition into the Spirit World." explained Monk Kiviuq.

Upon hearing this, both Sokka and Suki calmed their minds and slipped of their clothes, leaving both of them in their undergarments. Holding hands, they took a deep breath and dived into the Spirit Oasis. There they were surrounded by a blinding light and felt a suction force pulling them down, down, down. Suddenly, the light dimmed and they found themselves standing at the Spirit World's Spirit Oasis. Knowing that they had arrived at their destination, they held hands and dived in again, eyes searching for a golden shell. As they travelled deeper and deeper, they realised that they could breathe underwater, and sighed in relief at the fact that they would not have to keep surfacing for oxygen. As they were looking for the shells, Sokka spotted two caves in the water which were emitting a considerable amount of light.

Sokka pointed to Suki and motioned for her to go into one of the caves while he went to the second one to look for the golden shells. As Sokka swam towards the cave, the light began to glow brighter, as if recognising him as a potential threat. He had to shield his eyes from the bright light as he entered the cave.

Once he was inside, the light stopped glowing and the cave became very dark. Sokka began to grope around the cave, in hope of finding the Shaman's Container. Just then, he felt a door handle at the end of the cave. Confident that he had found the location of the Shaman's Container, he pushed open the door, only to be greeted by someone he never expected. Yue.

* * *

Suki also faced the same problem as Sokka, a very bright light at first, then the cave became so dark she could hardly see anything. While she was examining the height and length of the cave, she heard a voice calling out to her. It sounded familiar, she started to swim towards it in hope of finding a clue that would lead her to the Shaman's Container. As she swam towards the hole, she saw a figure standing there, emitting light. She wondered why it hadn't been noticed before, and squinted her eyes in an attempt to recognise who the person was. As she got closer and closer, her eyes widened upon realising who it was. It was her ex- boyfriend, Jinhao.

'_Don't worry Suki, I will come back for you. And remember that I will always love you.", said Jinhao. He was leaving to fight in the war against the fire nation with his father. Suki had wanted to go, but her parents had disallowed her even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, being the youngest leader of the Kyoshi Warriors._

"_Please stay, Jinhao. You going to the war won't make a difference. Don't you love me anymore?" said Suki in between tears._

"_I do Suki, and I promise that I will come back for you. Now, I have to go" explained Jinhao before leaning in to give Suki a long, deep kiss on her lips. With Jinhao's taste still lingering on her lips, she saw his ship fade away._

_2 months later_

_Suki heard knocking on the door of her house. It was still early, and she wondered who it could be. As she opened the door, she saw the group of men who had gone off to war. She scanned around for Jinhao, but did not see him in the group. Fearing the worst, she looked at the leader with tear- stricken eyes. He handed her a letter, which had been narrated by Jinhao just before his death. Realisation struck, and Suki began to cry hysterically. It was a day that would forever remain etched in her mind._

* * *

"Yue, what are you doing here?" asked Sokka before he ran towards the Moon Spirit to give her a much- awaited hug.

"I was waiting for you Sokka. I have a proposition to make to you." said Yue, cupping Sokka's cheeks in her hands.

'What is it?" asked Sokka.

"How would you like to live with me here in the Spirit World? We could get married, and you would become the Ocean Spirit. We can spend an eternity together, Sokka. Just imagine how nice it would be" said Yue with a longing smile on her face.

"That would be nice…" trailed off Sokka.

'What's wrong?" asked Yue.

Sokka remembered what Suki had said the previous night before they had gone to sleep. He loved Yue and Suki equally, but the idea of living in the Spirit World was very tempting. Suddenly, Monk Kiviuq's final words came to his mind. _The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. _There was no way he could leave the world hanging.

'I'm sorry Yue, but the world and Suki need me now. I promise I will come back to you when I die, ok?" said Sokka, steadying his resolve to save the world.

As soon as he said this, Yue vanished in a puff of smoke and in place of her came a majestic man with a shining golden diamond studded crown. Sokka realised that he was in the presence of the Shaman King, and bowed down in respect.

"Oh mighty warrior Sokka, you have passed the test. You resisted temptations and decided to stay with Suki and save the world. However, you cannot have my container until and unless Suki also passes her test. Therefore all you can do now is to wait and hope for the best" said the Shaman King before vanishing.

* * *

In the other cave, Suki was having her own problems. Although she loved Sokka, she always thought about Jinhao every now and then. And now, here he was standing in front of her with his handsome, smiling face. He walked towards her, and cupped her cheek.

"Suki, you have no idea how much I missed you" said Jinhao

"I missed you too" said Suki, tears streaming down her face.

"But we can be together. You can stay with me in the Spirit World, and we will live a happy life together" proposed Jinhao.

Suki considered his proposition. Her heart was going two ways, as he loved Sokka as much as Jinhao. But her mind told her something else. The world needed her, and the Shaman King could not be summoned. She had a mission to fulfil, and knew that she could not let her personal desires get in the way.

"I can't Jinhao. The world needs me. Sorry" said Suki before giving him a fleeting hug.

Just as she did this, the Shaman King appeared with Sokka on his side. He ran to her and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"You two have shown that you are worthy of being responsible to protect my container. Therefore, here it is." Said the Shaman King before presenting them with a pure golden shell that gleamed brightly. Sokka and Suki smiled at each other, and before they knew it, they were back in the physical world where Monk Kiviuq, Chief Arnook and Hahn were waiting for them.

"Congratulations, Sokka and Suki. Please take care of the Shaman's Containers and you have my blessing to save the world, again" said Monk Kiviuq.

With that, Sokka and Suki edged towards each other and planted a heated kiss on each other's lips, showcasing their love for each other that had been tested to such limits today.


	16. Zuko and Mai: test of Ambition Part 1

**Zuko and Mai: Test of Ambition Part 1**

Zuko and Mai woke up at dawn and after grabbing a light breakfast made their way to the Dragon Bone Catacombs to face the test for the Shaman's Container. There, Sage Fuan Zhi was dressed in his most formal clothes and was waiting for them to arrive. As soon as Zuko and Mai saw him, they quickened their pace and bowed respectfully upon reaching there.

"Time is wasting, so let me get straight to the point. The key that I am holding now has been passed on to me by the previous Head Sages of these catacombs. It is an ancient relic, and only the worthy can possess it. This key unlocks a very special place in these catacombs, where you will face your test. Each of you have to find one bone, and each bone will have a certain inscription on them. Choose wisely, as the selection of bones may well decide whether The Shaman King sees you worthy." explained Sage Fuan Zhi while stroking his beard wisely.

"We are ready, sage Fuan Zhi. Please give us the key and your blessings so that we may proceed with this test" said Zuko.

"Here you go, Fire Lord Zuko. The place where these bones you have to find is 20 floors below here. Come, I will lead you to the staircase" said sage Fuan Zhi, walking towards a staircase in the corner of the room.

"From here, you have to take the journey alone and I cannot help you anymore. Good luck and have faith in yourselves, as the fate of the world rests on your shoulders once again" encouraged sage Fuan Zhi before Zuko and Mai made their way down the spiral staircase. It was eerie, as the only source if light was the torches hanging on the walls and the couple could literally feel their hearts throbbing in their chests.

After descending the spiral staircase for what seemed to the royal couple like forever, the reached a door. Zuko saw a fire lock on it and shot a small fireball into the hole and it opened.

What Mai and Zuko did not know was that this was a gateway to the Spirit World and this was the place where they would be tested to see if they were worthy of the Shaman's Containers.

As the door opened, a bright light engulfed the couple, and they had to shield their eyes to prevent themselves from becoming blind. Before they could react, they were transported to the Spirit World.

Zuko found himself in a very familiar place. It was somewhere he sat every day, contemplating about how to run the Fire Nation and to help the colonies het back to normal and recover after what the horrible 100- year war had done to them. He found himself in his throne room. But instead of him sitting on the throne, it was someone he feared and hated, the root cause of the 100- year war. His very own father, Ozai. And what he said scared Zuko out of his wits.

"Welcome to the living hell, my son"

* * *

Mai also found herself in a very familiar and nostalgic place. Somewhere she hadn't been in a while and wanted to go with Ty Lee and of course Azula. But that was not possible, she knew. Ty Lee was off training her chi- blocking punches with the Kyoshi Warriors, while Azula was in mental correctional facility. She remembered the good old times when the 3 of them used to play near the duck pond in the palace garden where she was standing now. Her eyes drifted around and she saw a figure crouching near the duck pond. It looked familiar, so Mai walked closer to the figure and tapped her back. When the figure turned around, Mai's eyes widened upon realising who it was. Her worst nightmare and best dream had come true at the same time as Azula's evil smirk stared at her.

"So you wanted play, friend of mine" said Azula, blue flames beginning to form in her hands.

Mai screamed in fear.

* * *

"Father, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in prison!" exclaimed Zuko, fear, shock and anticipation evident in his voice.

'I am the fire spirit of Ozai which the Avatar energybended. And now, I am going to take my revenge. But before that, I give you a choice. Use your power to take over the world again, like me, and I will spare you. Or else, you will die!"

Zuko knew that it was going to be a tough fight against Ozai. He had stopped referring to him as 'father' after hearing his plan about burning down the whole Earth Kingdom during Sozin's Comet. Just the thought of that made him cringe.

"Just imagine Zuko, you ruling over the entire world, having control over the actions over every single man on earth. All that power Zuko all that power in your hands. You can do… anything" shouted Ozai with a mad faraway in his eyes.

For a moment, Zuko was attracted to the thought of ruling the world. Just the idea of control made him go mad for some reason although he had tried to remove all evil from his mind. But just as he was about to go ahead and accept Ozai's offer, he remembered his wise Uncle Iroh's words.

"_You and only you along with all the strife have the power to bring an end to this war." Said Iroh before handing Zuko Sozin's prince crown that he had given to Roku. At that time, Zuko had realised that it was his destiny to help Aang save the world and bring back the notion of world peace._

And if Zuko wanted to achieve world peace, he had to fight against his ancestral temptations of ruling the world that had been in his blood since the time of Sozin. If his ambition was world peace, he had to face his biggest obstacle now. His father whom he had lost to in an Agnikai at the age of 13.

'Sorry Ozai, but it looks like I will have to defeat you and save the world." said Zuko with determination.

"We will see about that!" smirked Ozai before firing a supercharged fireball at Zuko.

The biggest test in Zuko's life had just begun, and the consequences of failure were dire. Lose, and the whole world may just come under the control of some freak. Strengthening his resolve, Zuko dodged Ozai's mega fireball and fired one of his own at him. Ozai easily dodged it before clenching his fists and sending 2 heat seeking missiles at Zuko, who drew out his dual swords and channelled fire through it before slicing the fireballs into 2.

Rushing to his father, Zuko kicked a fire slice towards him which Ozai separated with a kick of his own. None of the 2 were letting down, and it was beginning to heat up. Ozai fired up his feet jets and flew up into the air. Zuko, who had just learnt that technique from Iroh flowed suit and brought the fight up into the air. Ozai turned around and spread his palms wide open before bring them together with a clap sending a huge wall of fire at Zuko. Zuko once again fired up his dual swords and broke the wall. Speeding up, he rushed towards Ozai and tried to slash him with his dual swords, whose attacks were easily countered by Ozai's fire whip.

Retreating a little, Zuko spun his hands in a full circle before pushing them forward, sending a tornado of fire at Ozai who looked shocked. Realising that this was his chance to break, Zuko started to fire fireballs behind the tornado before ending his move with a wave of fire. Ozai was astonished to say the least but nevertheless broke through the tornado and dodged the incoming fireballs. But what he did not see coming was the second tornado and the wall of fire he tried to dodge and split them respectively, but got burned at the sides.

Both Ozai and Zuko were now panting but they knew that this was far from over. Ozai started to make lightning motions with his fingers and Zuko got ready to redirect the lightning. He had just about calmed himself when he saw the bolt of lightning coming towards him. Pointing his right index finger out, he took the lightning into his body, feeling the familiar rush of energy through his body. Pointing his left hand forward, he pointed the index finger forward to let the lightning rush out of his body. In the split second he had to make a decision as to where to point his finger, Zuko remembered how Aang had spared his father and what he had learnt from it. Killing another soul was something against Aang's code of conduct, and Zuko had taken it upon himself to do the same. Tilting the angle a bit, Zuko directed the lightning away from his father.

"You are still weak my son. In fact I feel ashamed to call you my son" smirked Ozai before beginning the hand motions to fire another lightning bolt. Zuko knew that he did not have it in him to stop another one of his father's attacks. Still he began to get ready for another one of his redirections. Suddenly, an imposing figure appeared behind Ozai and grabbed him by the scuff of his neck. Running out of air, Ozai collapsed and soon vanished, leaving Zuko alone with no one other than the Shaman King himself.

"You have done well, young Fire Lord. Not keeping the traditions of the previous rulers before you, adapting a non- violent approach. All these are a few of the various qualities inside you. Therefore, you are definitely worthy of my container. However, I think your mate may need some help. On account of your excellent performance I shall allow you to help her" said the Shaman King.

With a worried look on his face, Zuko slipped into meditation to go save his fiancé.


	17. Zuko and Mai: Test of Ambition Part 2

**Zuko and Mai: Test of Ambition Part 2**

"Good to see you again, Mai. I missed you" said Azula

'I didn't" replied Mai.

"Well you should have as this is the last time you are going to see me. I am going to destroy you" screamed Azula like a maniac.

Despite her strong exterior, Mai was extremely sad and frightened at the same time. She was sad to see her best friend end up like this, but frightened as she knew that there was no way she could defeat this Azula all by herself. But the ultimate question in her mind was, who was this Azula?

Voicing her thoughts out aloud, she asked Azula, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Laughing like a maniac, Azula answered, "Let me explain to you who I am. When Azula was small, there was this evil spirit by the name of Zhayu was released from the Spirit World and managed to travel to the physical world during the solstice. Zhayu needed someone to hold him during his time on earth, and chose Azula as his container, slowly taking over her body. However, he did not realise that Azula was slowly taking over him too. Therefore, when Azula was defeated by Zuko and Katara, her good side began to overpower her evil side Zhayu who fled back to the spirit world. However, since Azula had taken over Zhayu's body, you now see me as Azula, although I am the evil Zhayu.

With that, Zhayu started laughing and Mai began to show her emotions for the very first time in her life. How was she to defeat the most evil spirit with her stupid knife throwing. Her body began to tremble in fear and beads of sweat began to form on her body.

Before she knew it, Zhayu had begun to rush towards her to make the first attack. Mai dodged his longsword by a hair. Calming herself, she withdrew her knives from the sleeves of her dress and threw 3 of them towards Zhayu who was now behind her. To her astonishment, he dodged them easily by sidestepping, and came at breakneck speed towards Mai, longsword pointing dangerously straight at Mai's heart. Closing her eyes, Mai prepared for the impact. But it never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a figure infront of her. Seeing him she smiled and ran beside him.

"We can win her together Mai. Both of us" said Zuko, reassuring her terribly frightened girlfriend.

Hearing this, Mai smiled in relief as confidence in her boyfriend and herself took over all the fear that she had. Drawing her knives once again, she positioned herself beside her boyfriend, ready to attack.

"So, the royal couple is going to try and defeat me? Well try hard, but its never going to happen" screamed Zhayu.

"Don't be so overconfident, evil spirit. Just remember that good will always triumph over evil. So get ready to die" answered Zuko calmly, steadying his nerves.

With that, Zhayu came rushing at the couple with his longsword dodging the countless fireballs that Zuko was firing at him. Zuko also withdrew his dual swords and the two of the started a sword fight. Both were evenly matched and sparks began to fly around the swords. However, as Zuko began to get tired due to his exhaustion from fighting his father, his hold on the match began to falter and Zhayu started to gain an upper hand. Zuko dodged Zhayu's attack at his neck by a fraction of a centimetre and had to kneel down to catch his breath.

"Tired already, mighty Firelord" smirked Zhayu. After saying that, he raised his longsword above his head, ready to deliver the final blow to the defenceless Firelord. But before he could strike Zuko, he was pinned to the ground by none other than Mai, and had a shard, red knife pointing at his neck. He tried to stand up but his arms were pinned to the ground by another two of Mai's knives. Zhayu's eyes widened in fear upon realisation that he was going to die. However, before Mai could strike the final blow to end Zhayu's misery once and for all, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and The Shaman King appeared in his place.

"You two have done really well, and I would like to let you know that Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki have passed their tests with flying colours. However, there is still one more pair that will have to pass my test to get the fourth and last Shaman Container. For your efforts, here is the Fire Nations Shaman Container, the Shaman Bone. Take care of it, for losing it may result in very bad circumstances." Said the Shaman King while handing Zuko a large golden bone.

"I have one question, great spirit. If Zhayu was controlling Azula's body, will it be possible for her to turn back to good now that he is gone?" asked Mai enthusiastically.

"Everything can be achieved if you try child. I grant you my blessings so that you may seek what you find" blessed the Shaman King with a smile on his face, clearly showing how happy he was with the good intentions and ambitious thoughts of the young Fire Nation Royal Couple.

With that, Zuko and Mai felt a strong force pulling them upwards. They realised that it was time to go back to the physical world. Gripping the Shaman's Container tightly and his other hand holding Mai's hand, Zuko closed his eyes momentarily before he found himself back where they had started. Quickly ascending the 20 flight of stairs, they made their way upstairs where Sage Fuan Zhi was waiting for them. Seeing the golden bone in Zuko's hand, Sage Fuan Zhi smiled knowingly before giving the Royal Couple a hug of congratulations. Words could not describe the elation that Zuko and Mai were feeling and they were relieved to know that their mission was almost complete. Their hopes of saving the world now rested solely on Toph's shoulders. Enjoying their success, Zuko and Mai walked back to their Royal Suite to celebrate their victory as a couple by joining their bodies and souls. All night, the palace could hear the sounds of the couple's lovemaking, their joy resounding off the walls of the Fire Nation palace.


End file.
